magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Di Gi Charat
Japanese Title: デ・ジ･キャラット Chinese Title: 鈴鐺貓娘 Di-Gi Charat is a Japanese Anime and Manga series created by Koge-Donbo. The series is about Dejiko and her friend. Brocoli's published Di-Gi Charat comic first on July, 1998. First manga is maked by Koge-Donbo and the Anime directed by Hiroaki Sakura and first published on tv on November 29, 1999. Di-Gi Charat 'Plot' Di-Gi Charat is a story about a princess from Di Gi Charat Planet named Di Gi Charat or nicknamed Dejiko. She is go to Earth with her companions, Gema and Petite Charat or Puchiko. Dejiko meet her rival, Rabi En Rose the bunny girl with dice on her head. Dejiko works with her friend on a Every day, Dejiko, Puchiko, Gema, and Rabi En Rose work on a game store after meet the Manager. Every day, they found new adventure together! 'Di-Gi Charat: Summer Special 2000' Piyoko introduced herself on this special. Piyoko call Dejiko Onee-chan (Big Sister when translated). Piyoko come from Analogue Planet, and a Leader from Black Gema-Gema Group. Piyoko real name is Pyocola Analogue III. On this season Dejiko reveal herself that she go to Earth because her mother and father send her to protect herself from Black Gema-Gema Group. Now, Dejiko make her new friends: Piyoko! This special aired on august 22, 2000. 'Di-Gi Charat: Christmas Special' The special aired on December 16, 2000. The story on episode 1 is Piyoko make a plan to capture Dejiko with make a fake invitation cruise ship party. But, Black Gema Gema Danin send the invitation for all Dejiko friends! On the plan, it just Dejiko who get invited and then captured. But because the Gema Gema Danin is wrong, all invitation go to all her friends. The new character: General Rik Heisenberg, Lieutenant General Ky Schweitzer, and Piyoko childhood friends, Coo Erhard. they going to Earth for helping Piyoko mission. Now, the new white snow are coming! 'Di-Gi Charat: Ohanami Special' This season is aired on tv from April 2001 in Japan. This special do not have continuation in all 4 episodes and the story in every episode is different. Directed by Hiroaki Sakurai and licensed by Sentai Filmworks. 'Di-Gi Charat: Natsuyasumi special' This season aired on August 2, 2001 and ended on August 3, 2001. This season have 4 episodes and a new character called Rodoyan, an American otaku who is a fan of Dejiko go to Akihabara for meet her. This episodes is only aired on two days with two episodes in one day. 'Movie: A Trip to the Planet' Di-Gi Charat: A Trip to the Planet or Di-Gi Charat: Hoshi no Tabi is a movie premiered on December 22, 2001 in Japan. This movie is just have 20 minutes follows Dejiko, Puchiko, Gema, and Rabi~en~Rose adventure. The story is about Dejiko want to go back to DiGi Charat Planet and meet her parents. Dejiko going back with Puchiko and Gema but Rabi~en~Rose ear is stuck in Dejiko UFO so Dejiko have to go with Rabi~en~Rose to. But, the journey to DiGi Charat Planet is full of the trap maked by Black Gema Gema Gang who has settled by Rik, Coo, and Ky for capture Dejiko. Luckily, the traps are failed. When Dejiko go to the castle, Dejiko dont seeing her parents but see a guard who is look like defeated. Puchiko find a paper written by Piyoko that read Piyoko capture Dejiko parents and imprisoned them in a small hut on a mountain. Dejiko don't see anyone imprisoned but when she open the Hut's door, she look her mother and father cuddle Piyoko. Dejiko are mad to Piyoko but later they invited on Dejiko's arrival party and they all eat, play, and dance with a happy ending Dejiko go back to the Earth. 'Picture Gallery' Panyo Panyo Di-Gi Charat This is a different season who is a story about Dejiko's Day on Di-Gi Charat Planet with Gema, Puchiko, Rinna, and Mike. This season aired on January 5, 2002 and ended on September 29, 2002. This is a prequel story before Dejiko go to Earth. 'Plot' Dejiko is a selfish, naughty, and lazy princess who really hates to study and like to play and eat. Dejiko always play with her childhood friend Puchiko and her other friend Rinna and Mike. Dejiko's guardian, Gema, is really overwhelmed with Dejiko and friend behavior for wreck the city and castle with Dejiko eye-beam and because Dejiko just playing eveyday and doesn't care about studying become princess. But, Dejiko is kind hearted and like to help other people problem. Dejiko's adventure is can be fun, sad, dangerous, and make your stomache tickle because laughing! But, Dejiko is not always save. Piyoko with Deji Devil plan to capture her! 'Video Gallery' ' ' Di-Gi Charat Nyo! The alternative story of original season and continuation of Panyo Panyo Di-Gi Charat. First aired on April 6,2003 until March, 28 2004. There are some character modification and the character more older. 'Plot' Dejiko, is sended to Earth by her parents with Puchiko and Gema for training become a princess. When the fuel is low, they UFO crashed and landed in Lucky Cat Shoppind District. Dejiko founded with Gema when Yasushi Omocha, a toy store owner and Kiyoshi Omocha, a junior high school student. But Puchiko is missing! Dejiko walking around to search and look at a poster that posted on CD shop. The poster showing Usada Akari, the top young female artist. Dejiko wish to become someone like Akari and from that day, she become Akari fans. and in other place of Shopping District, Puchiko is walking; seeing around the Town and doesn't know has been folowed by someone. When Puchiko look, it's a Granny Ankoro Bake Shop owner that live with her husband, and live together. Granny say that Puchiko is like her grandchild and offer Puchiko to live with her. Puchiko accept and when Dejiko found Puchiko, she want to live in the Bake Shop too, but Puchiko refused it. Kiyoshi and Yasushi offer Dejiko and Gema to live with them in the Super Toy Shop. First time seeing the Toy Shop, Dejiko think it's scary and make a modification in the shop. Yasushi doesn't like it but then kids coming to their shop. One day, Dejiko walking with Puchiko around the park and look at a junior high school student wearing a glasses, make a bunny like box and transform in the box. When Dejiko ask who is she, she call her self Rabi~En~Rose, a idol from Lucky Cat Shopping District. Dejiko look at her bag that written Usada Hikaru and always call her Usada. Rabi~En seem angry and force Dejiko to call her Rabi~En~Rose but Dejiko keep call Usada. Actually, Hikaru is having a crush with Kiyoshi but keep it as a secret. Dejiko like too shoot Eye-Beam at Gema and Usada that destroy the Toy Shop. A week later, The people from Shopping District want to make a festival. A rich person, Kuma Kin is saying that he will bought Usada Akari, but Akari is traveling and not available. But Kuma Kin keep say that she will bring Akari in the festival. Festival day has come and there's a Akari's car. When showed, there's a curtain cover a shadow of Akari. Dejiko think it's suspicious and keep folowwing her. When the curtain fall accidently, it's not Akari, but a little girl. Dejiko not angry but then make a Fake Usada Akari Concert and sing together with that little girl, Chibi Akari. Other day, a UFO from Analogue planet coming and there's Piyoko with Black Gema Gema Gang, Rik, Coo and Ky, trying to kidnap Dejiko but always failed. 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' ' ' 'Endings' ' ' Transformation Other *Super Heroine Chronicle (Magical Girl Video Game) Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009